


More

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: More and Kick-Ass [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, Double Drabble, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, Kink, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David craves <i>more</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for [](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/)**ithiliana** 's birthday. And look, it's on time for once! Story inspired by an odd mix of her favourite pairing and an interesting kink, the logistics of which I've been idly mulling over since I stumbled upon info about it. Happy Birthday! ♥

David had trained extensively for roles before, but this was proving more intensive, and indeed, much more pleasurable.

They'd started out slow, months ago, at his request. It was something he'd seen, read about somewhere, and eventually curiosity won out over fear. All three had been hesitant, almost unwilling, not sure how far they'd be able to go, not until David surprised himself by begging for a little _more_ , just one step further each time. Viggo and Sean, it turned out, were more than happy to indulge him.

And now, the climax of craving. There was no way he could take more, he thought fuzzily, not with Sean biting his throat, Viggo pressed against his back, both groaning, gasping as they moved awkwardly together. He'd never felt so claimed, so possessed. Their voices mixed, mingled, cock sliding against cock, both buried deep in David, stretched, strained against all sense.

He swallowed around a moan. A dim thought floated to the surface, past the shivers, shudders and cries that claimed his mind. There was _one_ way he could have more. David licked his lips, tasting sweat, salt and memory.

Elijah was very pretty. And David knew just where he'd fit.


End file.
